Suspension sway bar systems are designed to absorb road shock and variable dynamic loads which, if not controlled, lead to poor handling and unsafe vehicle performance. Suspension components are subjected to harsh environments such as moisture, salt, road debris and dirt, all of which have detrimental effects on each of the individual components, but mostly on the metallic components. Currently, different designs are used to provide a stabilizer link.
The invention disclosed herein deals with a new and novel suspension link for the suspension systems of vehicles, which is easily removed and replaced in a repair mode. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automotive sway bar stabilizer link that has angle capability for replacing suspension links having ball-type devices which comprise a polished steel ball surround by a steel or a plastic liner with a steel backing.
One such ball joint type component is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,383. This type of device is advantageous, in that, it provides rotatability of the ball and angular movement of the through bolt (rod) part.
Such a device has many deficiencies, however, such as minimal preload on the steel ball, steel-to-steel contact, along with no provision for lubrication as a means to extend life, and poor sealing of internal parts by a seal or a boot. Intrusion of foreign material causes rust and degradation of the internal parts resulting in accelerated wear, noise and excessive clearance which leads to reduced vehicle control and the need for a complete replacement at substantial cost. If the steel is built with a plastic liner, the tendency of the steel is to degrade the plastic which leads to the same problems discussed just Supra.
It is therefore desirable to provide an alternative device that reduces the deficiencies of the prior art products. Such ball type suspension systems have a history of being very difficult to replace when they have been essentially destroyed or fail to continue to work properly. The instant invention overcomes the problems of repair and replacement of such suspension link bars.